An “enterprise system” represents a large-scale software product designed to integrate various computing systems and/or resources of an organization, such as a business enterprise or governmental entity. In particular, enterprise systems provide core business processes (such as sales, accounting, finance, human resources, inventory and manufacturing) in the form of reusable modules, functions, and/or services that allow for collaboration and communication across the entire enterprise. Thus, an enterprise system includes software components that model various phases of an organization's operation to facilitate cooperation and coordination of work across the organization.
As businesses become more sophisticated and technologically complex and as business requirements and opportunities change, many businesses will require the expansion or extension of existing enterprise systems. However, due to their complexity, size, and/or fragmented nature, many enterprise systems cannot be efficiently expanded, adapted, or extended. For example, extending existing enterprise systems often results in the creation of redundant functionality and data, all of which may lead to support and maintenance issues. It is with these problems in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived.